visage du passé
by prunelle05
Summary: Isabella Swan vit à la Nouvelle-Orléans, pour son 21e anniversaire, elle décide d'aller se faire tatouer dans un salon de tatouage. Là, elle sera surprise de revoir un visage du passé qu'elle croyait mort.


**Visage du passé.**

**Résumé :**

Isabella Swan vit à la Nouvelle-Orléans, pour son 21e anniversaire, elle décide d'aller se faire tatouer dans un salon de tatouage. Là, elle sera surprise de revoir un visage du passé qu'elle croyait mort.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

21 ans… Comment n'ai-je pas réalisé que ce jour viendrait ? Aucune idée. Peut-être est-ce le fait que ma vie ces trois dernières années a été un enfer pour moi. C'est vrai quoi, avec un vampire pire que le diable à mes trousses, comment ne pas oublier que chaque minute que tu vis est compter parce qu'une salope est après tes tripes ? Soif de vengeance pour la mort de son compagnon, ledit compagnon qui a essayé de me tuer.

Trois années que je cours, fuies et me caches avec la peur qu'elle me trouve et m'attrape à chaque coin de rue. Cette chienne m'a tout pris, tout ce que j'aimais…

En ce jour de mon anniversaire, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de grand, quelque chose que j'ai envie plus que tout : un tatouage enfin deux mais c'est la même chose.

Enfin, décider de sortir de mon lit bien chaud, je me dirigeai vers mon dressing afin de choisir une tenue pour ma journée de travail. Je suis serveuse dans un café, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça m'occupe. Je ne travaille pas pour l'argent, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Une fois ma tenue choisie c'est-à-dire un top sans bretelles vert-émeraude, une jupe en jeans clair qui se terminait au-dessus de genoux et une paire de ballerines noires sans talons, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain et fis couler l'eau chaude de la douche.

En attendant que l'eau se réchauffe, je me brossai les dents, une fois fais j'entrai dans la douche après avoir enlevé mes vêtements de nuit.

Après m'être relaxer et laver, je sortis de la douche, me sécha avec une serviette chaude et m'habilla. Cela fait j'allai vers mon miroir, brossa mes cheveux, les attacha dans un chignon lâche et me maquilla légèrement. Contente du résultat je sortie de la pièce et me dirigea vers le salon de ma maison, je pris ma veste en cuir noir et mes clés.

Prête à y aller et à me diriger vers le café, j'allai à l'extérieur et ferma la porte d'entrée pour ensuite monter dans ma voiture. Une Mercedes cabriolet couleur grise foncée. Bien installer je démarrai le moteur et pris la route.

Ma journée de travail passa rapidement et je quittais les lieux avec un sourire sur mon visage en sachant ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivé à destination. Je garai la voiture, en sortie et marcha vers la boutique où l'on faisait des tatouages.

En entrant dans le salon de tatouages, je fus accueillie par une jeune femme de mon âge, elle avait ses bras recouverts de tatouages. Cette jeune femme était très grande et mince, ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur blonde avec des mèches brunes, elle avait des yeux d'un bleu profond comme l'océan. Cette femme portait que des vêtements en cuir, je ne sais pas si c'était son uniforme de travail, mais ça lui donnait vraiment un air de salope.

« Bienvenue, puis-je vous aider ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Bonjour je voudrais faire deux tatouages. »

« Très bien. Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous désirez ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui en effet, je voudrais un prénom sur mon poignet gauche et un lys sur mon omoplate. » Lui expliquais-je.

« OK. Je vais vous installer dans l'une des pièces adaptées. Il vous suffira de patienter quelques minutes pour que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de vous. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. » M'invita-t-elle.

Je la suivis à travers un corridor, à la fin de celui-ci elle tira un rideau noir et m'invita à entrer et à m'assoir sur la table présente dans la pièce.

« Quelqu'un va arriver dans quelques instants. Mettez-vous à l'aise. » M'informa-t-elle.

Je déposai mon sac, enleva ma veste en cuir et les mirent sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce. Je m'installai sur la table et attendit patiemment.

Un moment plus tard, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Le rideau noir s'entrouvrit pour faire apparaitre un homme qui lisait des documents. Cet homme était grand et musclé avec des cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval. Cet homme n'était pas n'importe quel homme, mais ce que je ne comprenais pas était le fait qu'il se tenait devant moi au lieu d'être un tas de cendre.

« James. » Murmurais-je étonnée.

Sous la surprise d'entendre son nom, il releva la tête, très vite un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage.

« Bien, bien, Isabella Swan. » Me salua-t-il.

« Comment diable es-tu encore vivant ? » m'exclamais-je.

Il me regarda de haut en bas avec intensité. Un sourcil relevé avec un sourire et des yeux séducteurs. Son regard n'était plus comme celui que j'avais vu la dernière fois que mes yeux avaient croisés les siens c'est-à-dire impitoyable, froid et dur. Cette fois-ci, son regard était différent, il était doux, amusé et presque tendre.

« J'ai ce qu'on peut appeler un don. J'ai la capacité de renaitre de mes cendres tel un phœnix, le feu ne peut rien me faire ou me tuer. » Me répondit-il.

« Tu as changé et pour le mieux je pourrais dire. La preuve tu n'as pas encore essayé de me tuer ou m'attaquer. Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas retrouvé ta compagne? »

« Compagne ? » demanda-t-il confus.

« Victoria ! » crachais-je son nom avec haine.

« Elle n'est pas ma compagne, n'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais… » Déclara James fermement.

« OK. Je te crois, mais alors pourquoi elle a fait de ma vie un enfer depuis ces trois dernières années en se vengeant de ta soi-disant mort ? Compagnon pour compagnon. Cendre pour cendre. Elle m'a tout pris par vengeance. » Dis-je furieusement.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça. Si tu veux on en parler plus tard quand j'ai fini avec toi. Que veux-tu comme tatouage ? »

« Très bien. J'en voudrais un sur mon poignet gauche avec le nom de mon père et l'autre sur mon omoplate gauche, un lys blanc. » Répondis-je.

« Pas de problème, je vais commencer par le lys, il sera plus long à produire et je terminerais avec le prénom. » Finit-il.

J'enlevai mon top pour me retrouver dans mon soutien-gorge sans bretelles.3 je vis les yeux de James s'obscurcirent et ainsi dissoudre ses contacts. Je fis comme si de rien n'était.

James commença son travail, je sentis l'aiguille sur ma peau et je pouvais dire que ça faisait un mal de chien.

Une heure ou deux plus tard, James finit le tatouage. Il me fit regarder, j'étais heureuse du résultat.

« Merci. » Lui murmurais-je en reconnaissance avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Pas de quoi. » Dit-il simplement.

« Alors, dis-moi qu'est-ce que Victoria a fait pour rendre de ta vie un enfer et te retrouver en plein milieu de La Nouvelle-Orléans? » me demanda-t-il avec compassion.

« Pas ici… Je préfère en parler ailleurs. » Lui dis-je.

« D'accord. Je n'habite pas très loin d'ici. Si tu veux, on peut porter tranquillement là-bas à moins que tu ne sois pas à l'aise, dans ce cas on peut aller ailleurs. » Me proposa James.

« Non ça va ! Où tu veux ça me convient… » Répondis-je.

« D'accord. J'ai fini. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre. » M'indiqua-t-il.

Pendant le temps que nous parlions, James s'occupa de recouvrir mes tatouages avec des pansements pour éviter les infections. Ainsi fait, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie après que je fus rhabillé.

Avant de sortir de la boutique, je réglai la somme que je devais et alla rejoindre James qui était à l'extérieur m'attendant près de ma voiture.

« Jolie caisse… » Murmura-t-il en me sentant arrivé.

« Merci. » Lui répondis-je.

Sans attendre, je montai dans ma voiture et démarra le moteur en attendant que James me montre le chemin. Je le vis passer sur une moto noire quelques instants plus tard. Je sortis de ma place et commença à conduire à la suite de James.

Une quinzaine de minutes passèrent et on arriva dans un vieux sentier qui traversait un endroit boisé. Quand j'arrivai à la fin du sentier, je stoppais le moteur de la voiture et sortie de celle-ci.

« Whoa ! » m'exclamais-je.

Debout devant moi se tenait une maison très belle et modeste. Une maison blanche avec de grandes baies vitrées. On pouvait voir qu'elle avait été récemment rénovée.

« Tu vas rester là où tu vas entrer ? » me demanda James avec un sourire narquois.

Je sortis de ma transe et entra dans sa maison. L'intérieur donnait une ambiance chaleureuse et confortable. Les couleurs des murs étaient chaudes. En observant, je pouvais dire que cette maison ressemblait plus à un loft qu'une maison, il n'y avait pas d'étage c'était un plein pied.

« Installe-toi Isabelle. » M'invita-t-il en ronronnant quand il prononça mon prénom complet.

En général, je détestais être appelé de la sorte, mais quand James le faisait ce n'était comme rien d'autre, mon corps en frissonna de plaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec moi bon sang ?

Cet homme avait essayé de me tuer dans le passé, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir confortable, à l'aise en sa présence et protégé. James me scruta intensément, ses yeux étaient sombres, mais je pouvais y lire aussi de la curiosité.

Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Maintenant, je devenais excité rien qu'avec son regard. Il me détaillait de haut en bas et puis de bas en haut. Je le vis se lécher les lèvres. Mon corps en tremblait.

« Alors, dis-moi que s'est-il passé depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je me raidis. Des souvenirs de tout ce que j'avais vécu refirent surface, mais je les mis à l'arrière.

« Euh… Quelques mois après le départ des Cullen, j'ai croisé le chemin de Laurent lors d'une randonnée, il était dans les parages pour faire une faveur à Victoria, voir si j'étais protégé par les Cullen, il m'a averti que Victoria voulait me tuer lentement et douloureusement. Enfin bref, Laurent n'avait pas chassé et disons qu'il a essayé de se nourrir de mon sang, mais comme tu vois il a échoué… »

Je fus interrompu par un grognement féroce venant de James, celui-ci tremblait de colère et de rage, ses poings étaient en boules. En le voyant ainsi je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'aller le réconforter, je n'éprouvais aucune peur ou aucune crainte, je voulais lui monter que j'allais bien, cependant je me retins de le faire. J'étais si confuse à tous ces sentiments et émotions qui me parcouraient.

« Continue… » M'invita-t-il.

« Comme tu le vois, Laurent n'a pas réussi son coup. Les loups de la réserve Quilleute se sont chargés de Laurent et m'ont protégé. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai appris que Victoria était à ma suite pour me capturer. Un jour que je n'étais pas chez moi, elle a attaqué, elle avait envoyé de nombreux nouveau-nés afin de faire diversion avec les loups pendant qu'elle allait chez moi. Hélas, mon père était présent, il avait fini sa journée de travail plus tôt. Victoria a tué mon père. Quand je suis arrivé chez moi, le corps de mon père se trouvait sur mon lit. » Dis-je avec des larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

« Et depuis tu la fuies ? » me demanda James en grognant légèrement.

« Ouais. Il fallait que je quitte Forks, pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour les personnes qui y vivent. Elle s'attaquait à des enfants, à des personnes que je connaissais. Elle allait provoquer l'attention des Volturi. Il fallait que je l'éloigne de là au risque de ma propre vie.

"Comment la voyante n'a jamais vu ça ?" demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

"Ça, c'est la question à un million de dollars !" répliquais-je amèrement.

James commença lentement à faire son chemin dans ma direction. Pendant que je lui avais raconté ce qui s'était passé, je m'étais relevé. Quand je le vis se rapprochais, je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait, je ne comprenais pas son comportement jusqu'à ce que je vis ses yeux totalement noirs.

Je dégluti péniblement et difficilement, je commençai lentement à reculer petit à petit au fur et à mesure que James gagnait de la distance. À un moment donné, je me retrouvais coincé et sans issue, car mon dos heurta un des murs de la maison. Voyant mon problème, James en profita et parcouru la courte distance qui nous séparait sans sa vitesse vampirique. Il me fit prisonnière en mettant ses bars de chaque côté de ma tête et colla son corps sur le mien, je n'avais aucune échappatoire.

James plongea sa tête dans mon cou et inspira profondément tel un toxicomane. Il gémit à voix haute. Il déposa plusieurs baisers avant que je le sentis lécher un chemin de long de mon cou avec sa langue froide. J'en eus des frissons et ce n'était pas de froid, je gémis à la sensation. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé un tel sentiment de plaisir, le sentiment de se sentir désiré et sexy…

"Qu'-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Demandait-je haletante.

"Mm, je prends ce qui est le mien… ce qui a toujours été le mien et le sera à jamais." Répondit-il dans un grognement.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demandais-je dans un gémissement en sentant son corps musclé de James moulé au mien.

James releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire malicieux apparaisse sur son visage angulaire.

"Tu crois vraiment que j'étais après ton sang ce jour-là dans cette clairière quand les Cullen jouaient au base-ball ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Ben oui, c'est ce qu'Edward a dit, en plus Alice a eu une vision de cela aussi." Dis-je complètement paumé et confuse.

À cela il éclata de rire, ce n'était pas un rire heureux, non c'était un rire sans humour et sombre.

"Tu as vraiment cru cette connerie ? Le jour où je t'ai rencontré, je savais que tu étais différente quand j'ai croisé ton regard. J'ai mis en place cette mascarade pour t'éloigner de ce trou du cul parce que je savais que tu n'étais pas sa véritable compagne, il voulait uniquement ton sang. Dans le studio de danse si je t'ai attaqué comme je l'ai fait c'était pour faire croire à ta mort. Quand je t'ai mordu, c'était pour te transformer et non te tuer, mais les Cullen sont arrivés plus tôt." Me dit-il tout en traçant ses doigts sur la cicatrice qu'il m'avait laissée.

Quand sa peau entra en contact avec cette marque, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arriva, mais tout d'un coup je ressentis une énorme vague de désir. Ce n'était pas un simple désir, mais un besoin sauvage, primal et animal. En voyant ma réaction à cela, James sourira béatement, de façon arrogante et sensuelle.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir ou de dire quoi que ce soit parce que bien vite les lèvres de James étaient collées aux miennes dans un baiser brulant et rugueux. J'eus les yeux écarquillés de surprise, mais rapidement je répondis furieusement à son attaque.

Mes mains parcoururent sa poitrine tonique pour atteindre ses cheveux et j'entrepris de dénouer le nœud qui les retenait dans une queue. Avec ses cheveux relâchés, il avait un air plus sauvage qu'en temps normal.

Il s'écarta du baiser, mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant de ma peau. J'en profitai pour respirer de l'air, après tout j'étais encore humaine. James commença à grignoter et suçoter mon cou ce qui provoqua un fort gémissement sortir de ma bouche.

Assez tôt, je sentis l'air froid sur le haut de mon corps, je regardais vers le bas pour m'apercevoir que mon haut avait disparu et que j'étais dans mon soutien-gorge. James avait arraché ma blouse de mon corps, je ne sais pas si je devais être excité ou en colère. Je le regardai avec un regard noir.

"Ma blouse !" le grondais-je.

Bah oui ! La petite humaine venait de gronder un vampire qui pouvait être sadique et mettre fin à ma vie en un claquement de doigts. Décidément je ne tiens pas à ma vie.

"Je t'en rachèterai une. Je n'ai pas de patience à attendre plus longtemps pour t'avoir rien qu'à moi." Me dit-il en grognant.

J'émis un gémissement d'anticipation. J'étais impatiente de ce qu'il allait se passer. En réponse je mis mes mains sur sa poitrine, je pris sa chemise dans mes poings et le déchira. Je lui fis un sourire béat et des yeux innocents quand il me regarda choquer.

"Oups !" Lâchais-je.

Ses yeux devinrent encore plus sombres de ce qu'ils étaient déjà. Sans attendre plus longtemps, James me souleva pour que mes jambes se retrouvent enroulées autour de sa taille. J'eus les yeux écarquillés de surprise et à la sensation d'être si proche de cet homme, il était tout homme au contraire d'Edward qui était lui un adolescent. Dans cette position, je pouvais sentir le besoin de James, un très grand et très dur besoin. En sentant cela, je gémis d'excitation et sentis mon désir augmenté de plus en plus.

Avant que je le sache, j'étais allongé sur un lit avec James au-dessus de moi me souriant malicieusement.

"À partir de maintenant tu es à moi et à personne d'autre…", me dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Je ne répondis pas, mais hocha tout de même la tête dans la confirmation et la compréhension. Qui aurait pu imaginer que le côté dominant et possessif de James puisse m'allumer à ce point. Je vis le visage de James se relever afin que ses yeux croisent les miens, il inspira profondément. James poussa un grognement bestial suite à l'odeur de mon excitation et m'arracha le reste de mes vêtements pour que je me retrouve totalement nue.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, James plongea littéralement sur moi et me dévora une fois passionnément et bestialement, une autre fois tendrement et amoureusement.

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la dernière fois que je m'étais sentie ainsi, si désirée et aimée. Toute ma vie avait toujours été consacrée aux autres et à ce qu'ils voulaient, jamais ce que je désirais, je m'étais toujours occupé des autres et m'assurer qu'ils étaient heureux au détriment de mon propre bonheur, de ma vie.

Des fois, je regrette d'avoir pris la décision d'aller vivre à Forks, peut-être que si je n'avais pas fait cela mon père, ma mère et ceux que j'aime plus que tout seraient encore en vie, mais alors cela signifie aussi que je n'aurais sans doute jamais rencontré le chemin de James, la moitié de mon âme.

Maintenant aux cotés de James, je savais que si un jour je revois cette salope de Victoria, je n'aurais plus rien à craindre, car je n'aurais plus le corps d'un être humain, j'aurais la même force qu'elle, un vampire…

J'ai hâte d'une chose c'est de passé mon éternité avec cet homme, un homme qui m'a montré ce qu'était le vrai sens de l'amour, ce que signifie que d'être égal à égal.

Dans mon cœur, j'ai un seul espoir, l'espoir de ne jamais revoir les Cullen, car si James met la main sur eux ou croise leur chemin surtout celui d'Edward ça ne se terminera pas bien du tout. Dans un sens je me fou de ce qu'il peut faire aux Cullen, je m'inquiète juste pour Emmett et Jasper, je n'ai jamais pu les oublier ou remplacer leur place dans mon cœur, mes deux grands frères, c'est les deux seules personnes que je veux revoir.

Que commence une existence passionnante avec mon compagnon, James…

… FIN…


End file.
